First Weekend Alone
by BortFanGirl1
Summary: Hermione Granger finally has the chance to be alone with her boyfriend. Rated M for sex!


Hermione studied herself in her bedroom mirror, wearing a simple yet noticeable lilac toned dress and a beautiful golden necklace with an emerald jewel that used to belong to her mother. She took out her favorite pair of earrings and placed them in her earlobes. Her mousy brown hair reached down to the middle of her back, but she didn't bother making any adjustments to it, she didn't want to look TOO fancy.

Hermione wasn't the type to pretty herself up like most girls, but for this occasion, she felt that it was right. Ron was coming over for the weekend, and this was their first weekend alone together since they have been a couple. They have been dating for two months. The very moment they got together was a peculiar setting and time, but Hermione would never forget it.

Mr. Granger had a few appointments with dental patients today, and even Mrs. Granger was one of them. But after work, they were going to stay at Mrs. Granger's family's house for the weekend; they knew that their daughter wanted to be alone with her boyfriend.

While putting on a bit of lip gloss, Hermione heard loud knocking from downstairs. She looked in the mirror one last time and felt self conscious about the way she looked. Nevertheless, Hermione strolled downstairs to open the door. She beamed when she saw that it was her expected visitor. His hair and clothes were wet because of the sudden downpour.

"Hey," Ron greeted, smiling.

"Hey," Hermione greeted back with a smile, waiting for Ron to say something about her appearance.

Ron walked inside and slipped his bag off of his shoulders, then he threw it on the couch.

Hermione already felt frustrated that Ron didn't compliment her, but she decided to be paitent and remain calm.

"What would you like to eat?" Hermione asked, making her way into the kitchen.

Ron sat on the couch quietly for a moment, but then remembered that his girlfriend asked him something.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Thanks," Ron replied.

Completely shocked that Ron just denied food for the first time ever, Hermione crossed her arms and walked back to Ron with her eyebrows joined together. "What's wrong?"

Ron returned the same expression "Nothing."

"Don't try giving me that Ronald," Hermione demanded. "I know you, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just not hungry. I had a lot to eat before I got here, that's all," Ron lied.

Not fully convinced, Hermione uncrossed her arms and sat next to Ron on the couch.

A few hours have passed by, and the two teens were still sitting on the couch together, but they barley talked. Hermione ended up making dinner and Ron ate like he always does, which went against what he said earlier, and they watched some programs on the telly; Ron always loved Muggle technology. But the less Ron talked to her, the more sadder Hermione felt.

"Do you think you could perhaps tell me what's wrong now?" Hermione asked quietly and hopefully.

Ron stretched. "I told you, nothing's wrong."

Hermione quickly felt her breathing become unstable and tears well up in her eyes.

"If you really don't want to be with me just say so!" Hermione yelled, trying her best not to bawl.

Ron stared at Hermione with a mix of fear and confusion, then he opened his mouth, but Hermione stormed off to her room.

Ron sighed and ran his hand through his now dry hair as he heard a door slam shut. Eventually, he got up and walked upstairs.

The mousy-brown haired teen was just sitting up on her bed while tears fell down her cheeks. Her breath hitched and she kept fighting off her tears with her hands, but the tears won. She was heart broken from the idea of Ron wanting to leave her. Being with him makes her happy, even when they argue, and she didn't want that to go away. Thinking about this made her cry even harder, but then she heard a knock on the door, and it opened.

"Mione," the guest said, that turned out to be Ron.

Hermione sniffed and fought with her tears again.

"What?" Hermione asked angrily.

The ginger-headed teen walked in cautiously. "There actually has been something bothering me."

"It's me, isn't it?" Hermione snapped sadly, her breath hitching again.

Ron sat next to Hermione, but not too close (he didn't want to risk getting hit.)

"No!" Ron said, looking at Hermione like she was completely mad.

Hermione felt relieved to hear that, but she was still concerned for her boyfriend.

"Then tell me," Hermione said comforting, rotating her body around so her and Ron were face to face.

Ron breathed deeply. "It's about Fred."

Hermione already felt sympathetic, so she rubbed Ron's leg, waiting for him to say more.

Ron still looked upset, but he really enjoyed Hermione's touch.

"It's been two months since Fred's death, and my family still hasn't gotten over it, including me, but especially George," Ron explained, not looking at Hermione. "My family hasn't been the same since the war. And it made me think that, what if George dies too? Or Ginny? Or anybody?"

At this moment, Hermione felt thankful that everybody she knows in her family is still alive, but also felt extremely emotional for the other teen. Every time she saw the Weasleys after the war, she knew that it was hard for them to get over Fred's death, but they still seemed happy, they certainly did an excellent cover up, or perhaps they really WERE happy those times.

Hermione put her hand off of Ron's leg and instead put it on HIS hand. Ron felt his heart skip a beat, then he looked directly at Hermione.

"Ron, that war traumatized everybody," Hermione said. "Only two months have passed by, obviously you and your family wouldn't get over something like that THAT quickly, these things take time. You just need to remember that you all still have each other."

Ron continued to stare at Hermione's face as she spoke, he was listening to every single word that escaped her beautiful, soft, rose-toned lips.

"And remember that you also still have Harry," Hermione paused. "And me."

Ron thought long and hard about what Hermione said, then he thought about how long they have been dating, which has ALSO been two months. So maybe not everything that happened two months ago was that terrible.

"Yeah, you're right," Ron simply said.

Now feeling the stress being lifted from his shoulders, Ron finally noticed the changes in Hermione's appearance. The first thing he noticed was some black smudged under her eyes from crying.

"You have something under your eyes," Ron pointed out, licking his thumb and leaning forward, ridding some of the smeared mascara from her eyes and cheeks.

Hermione, whose face was still red from crying, blushed from embarrassment (making her face even redder) and helped Ron in ridding the mascara properly.

Ron leaned back and continued noticing new things, like her glistening lips, sleeveless dress, gorgeous necklace, and pretty earrings. And her crimson toned face made her nice skin stand out more.

"Wow, you look...good," Ron complimented, looking at his girlfriend up and down with widened eyes.

Hermione smirked from the delayed compliment. "Thanks."

While looking at Hermione's entire body, Ron came to a halt when his eyes suddenly glued on her breasts that seemed to look more pushed up than usual because of her dress. Now all he could think about was taking her pretty little dress off.

Shifting her eyes from around the room and back to Ron, Hermione smiled warmly. Ron quickly looked away from Hermione's chest so she wouldn't kill him and smiled back. He sat off the edge of the bed, not knowing what to talk about, and Hermione crawled right next to him and put her head on his right shoulder. Ron ran his hands down his legs nervously.

"You know," Ron began, taking a very long pause before continuing. "I've been having these dreams..."

Hermione looked to Ron.

"Where we...you know," Ron continued, praying that Hermione would guess it so he wouldn't have to say it.

"What?" Hermione asked, putting her head off of his shoulder.

She felt like she knew what he was going to say, but she wanted to make sure.

Ron groaned impatiently.

"You know," Ron said, creating different gestures with his hands. "Doing things that all couples eventually do."

Hermione officially knew what he was mentioning, but she decided to have a little fun with him. "You mean like, kissing?"

"No, well, a little, but not exactly," Ron answered, already feeling scared.

"Hugging?"

"No."

"Getting married?"

"No!"

"Holding hands?"

"No!"

"Having children?"

"No!"

"Having sexual intercourse?"

"No! Wait, I mean...yeah," Ron responded, feeling happy that Hermione said it, but frightened of how she would react.

"How was it?" Hermione tested normally, liking the idea of it.

Alarmed by the response, Ron started to ponder, he didn't know how to respond to that. His mouth was open, but no words were coming out of it, and his breathing became fast.

"B-Brilliant, actually," Ron responded, staring at the ceiling so he wouldn't see Hermione's reaction.

Hermione felt a rush of heat creep back up to her cheeks, and then the room was filled with a very long and awkward silence. Neither of the teens looked at each other, and even if they did, they would rapidly look away. Then after a while, one of them actually spoke.

"I am not even tired yet," Hermione spoke, looking up at the clock that read eleven-o-five.

"Neither am I," Ron admitted.

Hermione turned to Ron again and glanced at his light blue eyes, then Ron looked at Hermione and glanced at her light brown.

Being as brave as she was, Hermione latched onto Ron's face with her hands and started to kiss him. Ron's eyes widened in shock, but it didn't take long at all for him to kiss back and run his down to Hermione's waist. Hermione reacted by kissing with such eagerness.

Now feeling very excited, Ron licked Hermione's lips, they tasted like all sorts of different berries thanks to her lip gloss, and he loved it. Hermione opened her mouth, and Ron slid his tongue inside. The tip of Ron's tongue met with Hermione's, then they began to dance together. Hermione strolled her hands from her lover's face all the way to the back of his red hair and pressed her body closer. Now Ron could feel her chest right up against his.

After kissing with or without tounge for a long amount of time, Ron took off Hermione's earings and necklace and kissed her on her cheeks, and the shell of her ears.

After that, he kissed all over Hermione's neck and collarbone and enjoyed the delightful sounds coming from her. Hermione's eyes were still shut and she wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulders. Ron's kissing became faster and he went just below her collarbone.

"Oh Ron," Hermione hummed, lifting her head up.

Ron's kissing proceeded, but when he felt the fabric from the very top of the teen's dress, he stopped and breathed loudly. Hermione lowered her head to look at the terror-stricken Ron and grinned; it was her way of giving him permission, so he went ahead and put his fingers on both of the straps on the dress, but then he pulled back. Hermione understood how Ron felt, but she knew exactly what to do.

"Ron," Hermione whispered, taking Ron's face with her hands again. "Look at me."

Ron listened with his chest moving up and down as he stared directly into his girlfriend's almond colored eyes.

"It's okay," Hermione assured sweetly.

Ron nodded fast and very slowly put his hands on the straps again. He stared at Hermione once again, and she still had the same expression, so he slid the straps down her arms. Hermione helped Ron by wriggling out of her dress. Now the only pieces of clothing that was left on her was her strapless bra and underwear.

Ron put his hands on the back of Hermione's bra, and as he slowly unhooked it, he felt himself breath so fast that he felt like he was going to hyperventilate. Now the bra was off, and his girlfriend's average sized breasts were officially revealed.

Ron could feel himself getting fully erect.

"Bloody hell," Ron said with a gulp.

"You like?" Hermione teased while posing.

The buggy eyed teen didn't answer, he just touched Hermione's breasts and felt her nipples harden in his grasp. He caressed each of them gently and Hermione softly moaned.

Soon after, Ron took it upon himself to place one of the breasts in his mouth.

Hermione was alarmed by Ron's actions, but she didn't bother stopping him.

Ron had his hands on the sides of her stomach while he sucked on her left bosom. His tongue swirled around her hardened nipple, then a few seconds later he did the same thing to her right bosom. Hermione moaned and put Ron's shirt off of his body, then she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down his legs, so now they were both even.

Ron removed his mouth from Hermione's breast then he placed it on her lips again. Hermione kissed back very passionately and the couple moved downwards so Hermione's back was laying right on the bed.

Before Ron could continue kissing, he saw Hermione hold onto the waistband of her now wet underwear, then she pulled them all the way down to her ankles.

Ron sat there speechless. Hermione Granger was laying beneath him 100% naked. Hermione looked away from her lover, feeling very insecure about her body.

"Wow, you're so...beautiful," Ron said lovingly, but also amazed.

Hermione looked back at Ron and beamed with happiness.

After that, Ron kissed and touched Hermione everywhere he could; her forehead, lips, ears, neck, chest, stomach, and even in between her thighs. He loved touching Hermione, he always thought she had such nice skin, and he always wanted to feel it.

Hermione felt so happy, but now she was tempted to see all of Ron Weasley, so she took off her boyfriend's platted designed boxers and threw them on the floor.

Ron felt insecure just like Hermione was, only he was obvious about it. He knew he wasn't exactly the most attractive man in the world. But Ron didn't have to worry about it for too long when he felt a hand on his arse. Hermione smirked seductively, and Ron leaned down to kiss her. But the kiss stopped when Hermione pushed him back, making Ron feel worried again.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Hermione whispered.

Ron tried brainstorming about what she was referring to, then he arubtly remembered.

"Oh, right," Ron said nervously, lifting himself up from the bed.

Ron ran as fast as he could down the stairs, and Hermione waited.

Ron ran back upstairs in a flash and sat back down on the bed. In his hands was a condom wrapper.

Hermione folded some of her curly hair behind her ears while watching the frightened teen take the condom out of the wrapper, then he slipped it on his hard member.

Ron kissed Hermione deeply, then he breathed deeply out of his mouth and peered at Hermione's face.

"Are you...ahem...ready?" Ron questioned, his eyes beginning to shake.

Hermione was an intelligent woman, she would be the type of person who would think long and hard about that question, but she wanted Ron too much to listen to her brain for once.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Okay," Ron squeaked, getting into a position so he could now be on top of her.

The couple then stared at each other for the longest time, but it was a little too long; Ron was still too afraid to do anything.

Impatiently, Hermione pushed Ron down so his back was now on the bed, she couldn't help but laugh at Ron's reaction, it was adorable. Then she positioned her clit on the the head of Ron's cock and carefully sat on it. Feeling the other teen's manhood deep inside of her made her gasp in discomfort, she was no longer a virgin.

"Are you okay?" Ron panicked.

Hermione nodded while biting her lower lip and moved herself up and down the ginger headed teen's shaft.

Ron groaned in pleasure from the movements, but he was still worried about Hermione.

The more she moved herself up and down, the less discomfort she started to feel. She grinded down a little faster and moaned when she felt Ron's cock hit her sweet spot.

Pleased that she was okay, Ron bucked his hips up and down so he could thrust inside Hermione's entrance a little faster. Both the teen's moans blended in quite nicely with each other, and Hermione ran her hands down Ron's chest.

"Mione," Ron breathed, putting his hands on Hermione's soft arse as she continued to ride him.

Hermione impaled herself on Ron's cock faster and faster, and every moan she let out became louder. Every time she felt Ron's member hit that special spot inside of her, she yelped in pleasure.

"Ron," Hermione moaned.

Hermione slid herself up and down much quicker while massaging her partner's chest.

"Hell yeah," Ron grunted, closing his eyes with an exhale.

The riding went on for a little longer, and each of then knew that they were going to orgasm very soon, and hearing Hermione saying his name over and over suddenly made Ron urge himself to be the more dominant one. So he pinned Hermione face up on the bed and thrusted inside of her tight entrance with much more ease. Hermione gasped when she felt Ron's speed increasing.

"Oh my god!" Hermione panted, putting her hands on Ron's freckled shoulders.

Hermione never felt so much pleasure in her life, it felt incredible.

Ron's panting came out faster when he felt the friction of his thrusts and heard all sorts of different pleasurable sounds coming from the light brunette underneath him. It was such an intoxicating sound and sight. Ron knew that he was reaching his peek.

"Mione, I'm gonna...AHHHH!" Ron hollered.

Before any further warning, the teens let out very loud moans as they felt themselves orgasm.

With his eyes closed from the amazing release, Ron gently slipped his member out of Hermione, then he peeked his eyes open to look at her.

Hermione heavily breathed in and out and looked at her very sweaty boyfriend with an amazed smile.

"Now THAT was brilliant," Ron laughed softly.

Hermione giggled and moved upwards so she could kiss him on the lips.

Ron moved Hermione's now even messier hair away from her sweaty face and gawked at her entire body.

"Brilliantly smart AND a hot body. I have the best girlfriend ever," Ron said proudly.

Hermione's heart fluttered at those compliments and she smiled sweetly. "And I have the best boyfriend ever."

Ron's face seemed to light up from that comment.

Hermione turned off the lamp that was next to her bed and cuddled up with her partner.

Soon the couple fell asleep wrapped around each other's arms. It was their first time sharing a bed, and it was worth the wait. This was the start of a very excellent weekend.


End file.
